I Cross My Heart
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my very first Kingdom Hearts Christmas story. On this very special day, Sora pays a visit to Kairi's home to celebrate Christmas. But when she's not at home, Sora finds her in their secret place with the gift he left earlier that morning. In their secret place, Sora and Kairi admit their feelings to each other and Sora sings her a special song. Merry Christmas Everyone!


**This is my first Kingdom Hearts Christmas story and will feature Sora and Kairi. Kairi is feeling sad and alone on this very special day until she gets a surprise visit from her childhood friend. The wielder of the Key Blade decides to admit his feelings through a song, winning her heart at long last. I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the song is by the great George Strait. Enjoy the story everyone and feel free to review! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I Cross My Heart**

It was very rare to see a blanket of snow covering Destiny Islands. Snowflakes slowly fell to the islands as our favorite 16-year-old young man, Sora, walked down the snow-covered. The young man wore black cargo pants, a navy-blue sweater with a red patch in the center, he went with a black hooded jacket instead of his hoodie, and black and white gloves with navy-blue accents. On top of his head was a red Santa Claus hat and he carried a guitar case over his left shoulder.

"Man, I love Christmas!" Sora said joyfully. He looked down at the present his best friend Riku had given him earlier, a pair of all black Jordan 12s. Not only that, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came for a visit earlier to celebrate Christmas. Their gift to their friend was a beautiful, black Gibson guitar; Sora loved it immediately. In return, Sora made photo albums for Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy; full of pictures of all their adventures together.

"Better than anything from a store." Sora said to himself. It was true, what's a better gift cherish memories that lasted forever. Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy couldn't be happier for their gifts and grouped hug Sora. Sora's mother Isabella and his younger sister Lilly smiled and shed a few tears at the scene.

"Thanks guys." Sora said ending the hug.

"Ah, now worries at all." Donald replied smiling.

"Ay-huck, like we said; all for one and one for all." Goofy added. After thanking his two friends, King Mickey and Riku approached Sora with a small present the latter's hand.

"Riku had picked out this second gift for you." King Mickey said.

"However, it's for you and Kairi. Do you understand?" Riku stated clearly. Sora saluted his best friend before accepting the gift, much to Riku's annoyance.

"Yes sir!" Sora said saluting again.

"Don't do that." Riku responded.

"Okay sir!" Sora said playfully shoving his friend. Mickey and Riku laughed as they watched Sora put on his new shoes and his jacket. He grabbed his new guitar, waved at his friends and family, and left his home. Isabella walked over and tapped Mickey and Riku's shoulders to get their attention.

"So, what's in that present?" Isabella asked curiously.

"That's a secret. But I will tell you that it will finally bring them together." Riku answered. So here we are back with Sora walking down the beach to Kairi's home. It was getting a little chilly as the sun was setting over Destiny Islands. After a few minutes of walking, Sora had reach Kairi's home and knocked on the front door. The opened and Sora was greeted by Kairi's mother Amelia.

"Oh, hello Sora." Amelia kindly said.

"Hello Amelia. Is Kairi home?" Sora asked looking inside. Amelia's expression changed from motherly to worried, making Sora frown in sadness. Earlier that morning, Sora came over to Kairi's home to leave her a gift and quickly left before she woke up.

"She's not here. She left after opening the gift you left for her." Amelia said. Sora was surprised by her response, Kairi left after opening his present.

"Why?" Sora asked now very worried.

"I'm not sure." Amelia said. "When she opened the gift you left for her, she shed a few tears, grabbed her coat, and left. I didn't stop her, I thought she just needed some space." Amelia finished. Sora was scared now, did Kairi hated his gift and tell him she never wanted to see him again? All these negative questions clouded his mind, but he was determined to get his answer.

"Don't worry Amelia, I'll find your daughter." Sora said with determination. Amelia placed her hand over her heart and smiled watching Sora leave her home. Looking at the present Riku gave him as he walked, Sora searched the island for Kairi. After coming short and seeing the stars slowly coming out, Sora stopped his tracks and thought of any other spot Kairi would be hiding.

"Where could she be right now?" Sora said scratching his head. He thought and thought until finally the last hiding spot popped in his mind.

"Our secret place!" Sora said. The young man dashed through the snow-covered beach, past the beach shack, and finally made it to their secret place. Pushing the leaves away, Sora crawled through the cold and felt the warm heat coming from their secret spot. Once he was in the open, Sora dusted himself off and walked deeper into the cave. Above the cave, the stars shined brightly, illuminating their secret spot; bringing a small smile to his face.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered. He kept walking and spotted the young lady resting her back against the door; right next to their drawing of each other sharing the Paopu Fruit. She wore the same pink dress she wore when he returned home, a pink winter coat keeping her warm. Black stockings kept her legs warm with her lavender sneakers. Her long, auburn hair covered her face as Sora slowly walked over and knelt in front of her, casting his shadow.

"Kairi?" Sora asked kindly. She slowly lifted her head and brushed her hair away, revealing a tear trickling down her right cheek.

"Sora." Kairi answered in a whisper. Before Sora could speak, Kairi hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest. Her shoulders shook lightly as she wept, and Sora wrapped his arms around her body. There was something strange by how Kairi was crying; it was sadness, it was more like joy and happiness. After a few moments, Kairi stopped crying and lifted her face so she was staring at Sora's eyes; getting lost in those ocean-blue eyes.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked. "I thought you might like the present." Sora added.

"Sora, this is the best gift ever." Kairi answered showing the gift. It was a locket that had a picture of Sora with his arms around Kairi's neck, both were happily smiling. What made Kairi break down crying in happiness was the note Sora wrote inside the present. She unfolded the note and both friends silently read the note, Kairi once again shed a few tears.

 _Dear Kairi,_

 _Thank you for being the light in my life whenever the darkness shrouds me. You have been there for me from the very start and, in return, I kept promise and came home to your beautiful smiling face. I know I don't owe you for being my best friend, but I wanted to give you something. This locket is of my way of saying that if you ever find yourself alone and lost, I will always be with you until the end. Like I said before we were separated, I'll come back to you, I promise._

 _Thank you Kairi._

 _Sora._

After reading the note together, Kairi wiped away her tears while showing Sora her beautiful smile. Sora smiled as well and rested his head against her own, closing their eyes and rubbing their noses. The stars were now out and cast down their light, Sora and Kairi around and saw a heart had formed around them. Sora gently caressed Kairi's cheek, causing her to blush lightly and smile into his hand. She placed her hand on his, feeling her heart beat rapidly.

"Sora, do you mean what you said in the note?" Kairi asked.

"Of course, Kairi." Sora answered. "When I regained my memories, you were the first memory to pop in my mind. You mean everything to me, more than the world. I know I can't live without the most beautiful girl in my life, I want to be with you forever. Kairi, I love you." Sora said finally admitting his true feelings. Kairi gasped in happiness, all she wanted was Sora finally say those three words. Caressing his cheek, Sora saw the unshed tears of happiness in Kairi's eyes.

"You love me?" Kairi asked with hope. Why would she even ask that question, they've been in love with each other since they were kids. After saving Kingdom Hearts, Sora promised he'll come back and he did, even bringing back Riku. Sora still caressed her cheek as he smiled, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I always have, and I always will." Sora answered. That's all it took for Kairi to break down in happiness and hugged Sora. Both life-long loves cried and held each other, not ever wanting to let go. Their crying slowly stopped as Sora pulled the gift he got from Riku and gave it to Kairi. He then opened his guitar case, pulled out his guitar, and strummed it for his audience.

"Kairi, I dedicate this song to you." Sora said. Kairi held the gift in her lap as Sora strummed his guitar and sang his song.

 _Our love is unconditional_

 _We knew it from the start_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _You can feel it from my heart_

Kairi smiled watching her true love sing from his heart, the one she restored after he saved her. A tear felt down Sora's right cheek as he smiled and sang to Kairi.

 _From here on after_

 _Let's stay the way we are right now_

 _And share all the love and laughter_

 _That a lifetime will allow._

Stardust quietly fell, Kairi didn't care and rested her head on Sora's shoulder as he continued singing to his true love.

 _I cross my heart_

 _And promise to_

 _Give all I've got to give_

 _To make all your dreams come true_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true as mine_

Kairi tearfully smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sora's arm and listened to Sora sing the next verse. Kairi loved Sora's voice, she just melted into his embrace and sighed in content.

 _You will always be the miracle_

 _That makes my life complete_

 _And as_ long _as there's a breath in me_

 _I'll make yours just as sweet_

 _As we look into the future_

 _It's as far as we can see_

 _So let's make each tomorrow_

 _Be the best that it can be_

Sora strummed his Gibson guitar and sang the chorus to Kairi, his ocean-blue eyes never left her lighter blue eyes.

 _I cross my heart_

 _And promise to_

 _Give all I've got to give_

 _To make all your dreams come true_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true as mine_

Kairi looked down at the gift Sora brought over and began to open it. Sora watched her open the gift Riku had given to him as he sang the last verse of his song.

 _And if along the way we find a day_

 _It starts to storm_

 _You've got the promise of my love_

 _To keep you warm_

Kairi gasped as she pulled out the gift; two necklace lockets, each with half a heart attached to it. Sora stopped strumming his guitar, placed it down, and grabbed the first locket. Kairi shed more tears of joy as she moved her hair to allow Sora to place her half. She returned the favor and wrapped the second locket around his neck, staring deeply into his eyes. They now had a piece of each other's heart and Kairi rested her back against Sora, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Sora." Kairi finally said.

"I love you Kairi." Sora replied as he finished singing his song.

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true as mine_

 _A love as true as mine_

Sora turned Kairi around, so they were now facing each other. Sitting on his lap now, Sora leaned in and finally kissed Kairi. Kairi sighed in content as she returned the kiss with more passion. Everything they've been through had finally ended with their very first kiss, after all their destinies are now intertwined. The new couple continued to kiss until they slowly broke it and smiled at each other. Sora moved her hair behind her ear and Kairi rested her head on his chest in happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi." Sora said.

"Merry Christmas, Sora." Kairi replied. Sora kissed her lips one last time and the new couple fell asleep in each other's arms. Outside their secret place, another young couple were holding hands and smiled at each other. Christmas could not be complete without the arrival of Sora and Kairi's Nobodies; Roxas and Namine.

"We're finally together Roxas." Namine said gently kissing him.

"And we'll always be forever." Roxas replied. The pair held hands and walked to the ocean; turning into turtle doves and flying into the night skies. This was the best Christmas ever for Sora and Kairi, and their nobodies Roxas and Namine.

 **Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
